1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved arrangement of the components of a motorcycle navigation system which can display a destination or a current vehicle position.
2. Background
The conventional arrangement of a motorcycle navigation system is achieved by mounting the monitor display, or navigation display unit, within a viewable range of an operator, and connecting a navigation body to the monitor display. In a conventional arrangement, the navigation system components are positioned on the instrument panel of the vehicle to permit convenient viewing of the navigation system visual display.
In the arrangement for a motorcycle navigation system described above, it is also conventional to provide a speaker in the instrument panel for use with audio components as well as to accommodate the auditory output from the navigation system. In the conventional arrangement, the navigation display unit is arranged near the speaker. A motorcycle which includes this known configuration is disclosed in JP-A-2003-146277 (P.6, FIG. 2).
However, in the arrangement structure of a motorcycle navigation system in the related art, the navigation display unit is installed at a position nearer to the operator relative to the speaker, with adverse effects on the speaker sound. For example, the volume of speaker is continually set to a high value. In addition, in the arrangement structure of a motorcycle navigation system in the related art, it is desirable to position the navigation display unit at a location which does not hinder the operator's view of the instrument panel, including the meter display unit.
In other words, it is desirable to obtain an arrangement structure of a motorcycle navigation system in which the navigation display unit can be arranged at a position which does not affect the speaker sound, and which also allows the operator to view the meter display unit without hindrance.